New Changes and New lives
by Rakromaryu
Summary: My first Fanfic.New character.What happens when an old friend from Sess' past comes back? What's Inuasyasha's final decision on who he loves?R&R PLZ
1. The Test

Chapter 1:The test.

She smiled as she lifted the last of the four stones and they began to glow. The humans came in just in time to see the stones flowing around her body and then meld slowly into her fore head creating a ying-yang. She turned and saw them draw their swords as they rushed forward to destroy the half-breed they despised so much. She just smiled maliciously and shot a single arrow into their midst. It glowed blue as they were all paralyzed.


	2. New Beggingings

Chapter 2: New beginnings.

She bowed low and looked up at her wise old teacher as he smiled down at her. She had done well. She was leaving for a while and when she came back she would have to swear to the keeper to be his servant. The forest was deep and quiet. To quiet, no birds were singing and she knew something was wrong. Hiding her belongings under a bush she grabbed her bow and arrows. Leaping gracefully into a large willow tree she sat on a think branch and waited. She didn't have to wait long before a hanyou burst into the clearing followed by three humans, a fox kit and a two tail. She could tell the male was a monk and one female a demon slayer. The other girl she assumed to be a priestess for her clothes were strange. Keeping her arrow ready she decided to watch the battle. When the enemy arrived she could tell it was a reincarnation of someone and obviously this someone was not liked. She heard the name mentioned and from the attacks she could tell that this Kagura was a wind sorceress. While Kagura attacked the hanyou another hanyou appeared and this time in a white baboon suit. While the Inu-hanyou was being kept busy the baboon attacked the priestess. "Inuyasha!" screamed the girl. "Kagome!" He yelled. Drawing back smoothly she launched an arrow into the shoulder of the baboon. Yelping he looked up but couldn't catch sight of her then calling his minion they left quickly.

"Kagome are you alright?" She just nodded still staring in the direction the arrow had come from.

"I wonder why they left so quick," the demon slayer asked. "I thought I saw a arrow in Naraku's shoulder," answered the monk. Kagome pointed to the tree, "It came from over there." Inuyasha drew his sword and turned jumping at the tree he slashed at the figures head but just before it hit a clawed hand reached up and caught the sword. "_Well that's a fine way to thank me for saving your miko_," the figure said. It was obviously a female but it was a little hard to tell for her black cloak was shapeless. Jumping out of the tree she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome. She, the figure, just looked at her. Sighing Kagome tried again, "what's your name?"

"_I'm called Mei,_" she said with grace and authority. "Mei. I like it." said the little fox kit. She raised an eyebrow with a look of amusement on her face then turned to the demon slayer and inquired the name of the two-tail. "Oh this is Kirara and I'm Sango." After shaking hands with Sango Mei reached down to pick up Kirara. As she did so a whirlwind appeared and mixed feelings were becoming very nervous or in Inuyasha's case angry and jealous. Now that she tried she smelt…wolf!


	3. Koga meets Mei UhOh

Chapter 3: Koga meets Mei (uh oh!)

"Hello my Kagome. I'm sorry to have to leave you with mutt face all the time but don't you worry I'll be back to mate you one day," said the cocky little twerp. Kagome looked severely nervous and then Inuyasha came in and the two were at each other's throats faster then a bee to honey! The tension kept building and finally Kagome noticed the low growl Mei was admitting and put a hand on her shoulder. Mei started and looked at her. Kagome could tell the tension was bugging her and some how she could sense their emotions and all these emotions must be giving her a headache.

"Is Mei a youkai?" Sango asked Miroku and their answer came when Koga screwed up. "Stay away from my Kagome you **Filthy Half Breed**!" The next minute he was pinned helplessly on his back by Mei who's cloak had flown off in the process revealing two pointed cat ears, two sharp fangs and two golden green cat eyes. Her blood red hair was streaked with silver and when the sun hit it, it looked like fire. Something behind her moved drawing everyone's attention. Mei had a black tail! "_Do not insult my kin pup_!" She growled putting emphasis on pup showing her superiority over him. 'Even with the shards I cannot escape! She's way to strong and would be a better ally the enemy! Best make peace.' "Forgive me but Kagome is my woman." "_Kagome_," she growled fiercely tightening her grip on his throat. "_Is no one's woman! None the less your apology is acceptable and is appreciated_." Inuyasha was about to speak but one look from Mei silenced him. She released her hold on the wolf demon and let him up. When Inuyasha went to attack him Mei looked at him and said, "_Kagome_." "SIT!" **Thump!** While he was peeling himself out of the earth Koga said goodbye to Kagome and nodded a farewell to Mei leaving them all in a swirl of dust. Mei replaced her cloak and reached under a bush to retrieve her belongings. Then without another word she set off on her way. Stopping in the middle on the path to the village ahead she looked back, "_Would you care to join me_?" Quickly they gathered their stuff and followed her.

At night- fall they reached the village and destroyed a demon to gain the reward of a place to sleep.

"I forgot to ask you for I was stunned by your beauty but will you bear my children?" asked the monk. Sango's hirakotse hit him on the head leaving a large bump. "Perhaps you'd better not." A spark of amusement once again played it's self across her eyes.

All at once a Hikage (shadow demon) attacked the village but seen as no one could see it they were getting pretty beat up when Mei launched herself at it. As the deep red blood spattered the ground she turned to the group and looked at Inuyasha's stunned face. She shrugged and said, "_attack first ask questions later_." Grinning he asked her to walk with him and eventually they ended up sitting in a tree talking about the jewel, battles and techniques.


	4. Sesshomaru and Mei? Old friends?

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru and Mei? Old friends?

They left early the next morning and by noon came across a meadow. Sesshomaru was already in battle trying to destroy a group of Hikage. Jaken and Ah-Un were in the midst of battle as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried the little girl as Sesshomaru was cut across the chest. "No Rin!" he yelled as she ran towards him. He tried to get to her but the demons kept blocking his path. The gang watched in horror as Sesshomaru tried to get to her. Before anyone realized what happened Mei flipped over the heads of many Hikage landing crouched at the feet of Sesshomaru. His normally calm exterior dissolved as a figure flipped and landed at his feet. "_At your service milord_," said the figure. He looked down into the slanted eyes and said, "I don't know you? Who are you?" "_My you do ask a lot of questions don't you? Oh well but what bugs me is that you don't remember me at all do you_?" "No I don't know you," he repeated. The figure chuckled quietly, "_Ah…but you do…Fluffy_." "Mei?" he asked. Laughing the figure pulled off her cloak and slashed a few demons to. Turning to Sesshomaru she asked, "Any orders master?" she asked humorously. "You haven't changed a bit nut while I battle these will you take Rin to my half brother's group to be protected?" "_Consider it done fluffy_," and after sweeping a graceful bow she back flipped to the child. Landing gracefully at the feet of the young child she looked up at her, "_little mistress Master Sesshomaru-sama has requested that you go to his half brothers group while he's …busy_." Bowing low she held out her hand to the child, "_If you shall allow me I myself shall escort you there. It's Master Sesshomaru's wish that you remain out of harms way and besides I hear that Lady Kagome's son Shippou has some weird things to color with called crayons and their very colorful like a rainbow of flowers_!" At the last part the child perked up and took her hand. Scooping Rin into her arms she ran at a neck breaking pace until a final flip brought her to Shippou. "_Shippou-kun will you take Rin and hide with her? Also will you share your crayons with her_?" Shippou looked up at her and she looked down at him telling him this was a very important job that she was trusting him with. "Kay. Come on Rin!" Smiling and pausing only long enough to see the children out of harms way she went back to the battle. When she returned to Sesshomaru's side he asked, "Is she safe?" " _Like I'd put my Ceirwy in danger! The fox kit is coloring with her in a hiding spot that even you would have a hard time finding fluffy_!" He smiled, well more his lips twitched but she knew perfectly well that was a smile.

The battle was finally finished and the children were playing tag with Kirara. Kagome was tending to Inuyasha's wounds when she looked up and to her shock Sesshomaru fell to one knee! Kagome watched as Mei went to his side and she saw the grateful look he flashed her and the smile that said not to worry. Mei tore a long strip of cloth off Kagome's first aid kit bandage and walked slowly while helping Sesshomaru down to the lake.


	5. things Heat up between Mei and Fluffy!

Chapter 5: Things heat up between Mei and Fluffy!

Sesshomaru sat down against Mei's favorite tree while she went down to the lake to wet the cloth. When she came back she helped him remove the top of his horai and gently began to clean his wound. The feel of her fingertips softly brushing his skin was so relaxing and then he felt her remove the cloth and cover the fairly large cut with her hand then as it, her hand, glowed blue the water sank in and his wound healed. As she went to remove her hand he stood. Looking up at him she said quietly, "I'm going for a swim." She turned and walked to the water. The water was freezing but she didn't care nor did she really feel it. Watching her he remembered when she'd taught him how to swim and slowly went in to. After awhile she had him smiling and nearly laughing like they used to when they swam together. It was dark and cold when they got out. They lay down on the sweet scented grass and looked up at the stars. Finally Sesshomaru got up and leaned against the willow tree, 'Why is this woman making me feel this way?' The he looked up to realize that she to had stood but was wringing out her long silver streaked red hair. 'I can't take this anymore!' '_I wonder what he's thinking?_' She thought silently as she wrung out her hair then hearing him shift his position she whipped around and walked right into him. His upper torso was still glistening wet and his long hair, although still dripping wet, was still softer then silk. Then realizing she was staring up at his face she started to lower her gaze when he cupped her chin in his hand and brought her eyes up to his. Her normally pale cheeks flushed when he brought his mouth to hers. The kiss was slow and full of longing. Although it lasted only a few moments it felt like it had lasted a lifetime. He looked down at her. Her eyes were only beginning to open and were sparkling with care. 'Just like they used to.' He remembered. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her again but more passionately this time. She felt his hands travel across her back leaned into the kiss. Her hands traveled across his chest as she lowered her lips to his neck but then stopped and looked up at him to see if she was okay. Although his eyes were closed he nodded. At first the kisses were tentative but as they continued Sesshomaru carefully pushed her away and looked down at her. "Why did you leave? I loved you and always have." His voice was full of pain but when she answered hers contained more pain. "_I loved you but I couldn't tell if you loved me and when those Hikage, the ones that killed my mother, father and baby brother, came back I couldn't let you fall to the same fate so I ran,_" there were tears in her eyes but only one made it's path down her cheek, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed it away tasting it. 'Salty as always.' He could smell her sorrow and regret, 'she hadn't wanted to leave but had only wanted to protect him!' This thought left him in shock. "_I know I'm your servant so I should have asked your permission to leave but I swore to you that even in death I would protect you whether you thought you needed it or not,_" with that last part she shot him a look. "_I came across a village and in the end they found out what I was and I 'm being forced to take a test. The first half was to collect some special stones and they gave me a gift. My crest. I'm doing the last bit now. I'm a creature of light and dark Fluffy and my crest now proves it,_"


	6. A new incarnation and a new heart

Chapter 6: A knew incarnation and a new heart.

After that night by the lake Sesshomaru wanted to stay near Mei and besides she said it was good for Rin to be near someone her age and the fox kit would have to do. After coming to this conclusion he decided to join Inuyasha's group. He turned to watch Rin who was playing with Shippou and Kirara. "You can't catch me!" yelled the fox kit. " Slow down Shippou-kun," said the adorable child. They ran towards the trees and one minute they were in sight playing the next Sesshomaru heard, "Lord Sesshomaru help me!" Rin was in danger! He ran to her side and saw Mei protecting the children. Naraku's latest incarnation was standing on the other side of the field. It was thrice the size of Sesshomaru with sharp pointed teeth and beady little eyes in its fish like head. Although its body was human it wielded two gray bladed swords. "_Shippou take Rin to the forest and hide again this is no place for children and besides if anything happens to my Ceirwy Fluffy will have my head_!" nodding he picked up Rin in his arms (Cute!) and ran into the forest to hide.

Both warriors just stood there until the creature finally said, " My name's Mariknorum and I will defeat you half breed!" Feeling Sesshomaru's presence she sent the thought, '_cocky little bastard isn't he_?' 'Indeed. Get rid of it.' '_Not yet I'm playing with it first I have a feeling about this one and it's a pretty good feeling to_!' 'Fine but let me know when your done I'll be entertaining myself as well!' '_That idiot Naraku's still hanging around? Fool_!' 'Yes but I'll take care of him!' Sesshomaru chuckles evilly in his head. Unlike Sesshomaru, Mei did her evil laugh out loud. Naraku, upon hearing that laugh from his little hiding smiled. Although he'd not anticipated that she was a hanyou but now it should be a good warm up for his new incarnation. "_Well then lets get this party started_!" She called playfully. 'Wow,' thought Naraku. 'She's so confident and well playful! I've got to have her on my side!' Unknown to him she knew perfectly well he was there. "_So where's your creator_?" She glanced harmlessly at Naraku's hiding place. Immediately the creature knew she knew he was there. "Your battle is with me!" It barked. "_No! My battle is with whom ever MY master commands but seen as you attacked my Ceirwy I shall battle you_!" Naraku was stunned! He couldn't tell who the Ceirwy was but he had a feeling that it was the girl meaning her master was… "Lord Sesshomaru! What a pleasant surprise!" Said the still recovering Naraku as Sesshomaru appeared in front of him. "Why did you attack the children?" Naraku was shocked. "I will not repeat myself!" Sesshomaru warned. "It wasn't me. It was Mariknorum, He…" "I don't care if that creature did it! Why were you near the children?" " Sesshomaru we were only passing threw." "_Hey! Lord Sesshomaru_!" yelled Mei as she jumped over the creature's head. "_Why don't you try a little test…?"_ "Like?" " _Oh I don't know say…find out if he's a demon puppet_?" she said this with a malicious smile. "_Ow_!" she yelped as Marik's sword nicked her left arm. "_Well that's not very friendly! I'm going to have to teach you some manners_!" then out of nowhere she drew her sword and its blade slashed right arm. "_Learned your lesson yet_?" This was said tauntingly. With a battle cry it launched its self at her swinging its last sword, seen as the last one was knocked from his grip. Swiftly she sidestepped him and his sword collided and stuck in a large tree. Cursing he turned and saw her sheath her sword. Confused he just looked at her and she just shrugged saying, "_I have honor and an enemy without a substantial weapon of some kind is considered defenseless. Besides I like to make things fun_!" "It was Naraku who attacked the children and he holds my heart so I must follow his orders." He said quietly. "_If I were to give you your heart back would you leave Naraku_?" "Yes! I want to swim in the oceans and rivers! I hate fighting!" "_Very well_!" '_Fluffy_.' 'Yes Mei?' '_Get rid of the puppet_!' Marik saw Sesshomaru glance at Mei as she silently nodded. One minute Naraku was there the next the puppet was destroyed. She turned to him, "_Try not to move. And please don't be afraid. By doing this we become cousins and so if either of us ever need help we can call on each other_." He nodded. Mei closed her eyes and concentrated on the spirits within her. The spirit she chose was that of the water spirit. After explaining the situation she asked the spirit to grant her friend a water heart so that he might join in on the fun in the water. The spirit granted her request. Channeling the heart threw Mei the spirit gave Marik the heart. Slowly Mei stopped glowing blue and stepped back. She looked exhausted! She smiled at Marik who was listening to his heartbeat.

Waving goodbye after apologizing to the children for attacking them they, Sesshomaru, Mei, Rin and Shippou, all watched Marik swim off into the distance. "_Why don't you two meet us back at the campsite_?" asked Mei encouraging the children to run ahead and once they were out of sight she slowly started after them. About half way there she started to slow and finally Sesshomaru gave her his arm to lean on. That speeded up the process and finally when they got back she turned to Kagome and asked her to fetch the small leather chest from her pack. Kagome brought it to her and she pulled out a vial of red liquid that looked like blood and drank it quickly. Then passed out in sleep.

He had watched her and recognized that vial. She had used it before when he had nearly killed her during one of their regular sparring matches. This meant that she had nearly died giving him that new heart! He would not let her make the same mistake and end up killing herself!

When she woke up it was the middle of the night and she went to sit up and get a drink when a clawed hand handed her a cup of water, "Here." Nodding she sat up and drank it. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "_Tell you what_?" She looked away guiltily. "That you were dying?" She looked away, "_I'm strong enough. I knew I could make it_," she whispered. "But what if you hadn't? What would I do with out you?" The last part mad her blush profusely and she kept her face away so he wouldn't notice. No one said anything but the last thing Sesshomaru remembered was falling asleep with Mei in his arms.


	7. Important Notice!

Important!

Hey I'm sorry if the chapters are really short but here's my sincere apology anyways! Oh and by the way it's a whole lot longer on the program I wrote it on then this!  
Rakromaryu  
P.S. Ceirwy means little one incase your wondering!


	8. A side of Sesshomaru no one knew

Chapter 7: A past story revealed and a side of Sesshomaru no one knew!

The next night, when the children were asleep, Mei fulfilled Sango's request of hearing her story. "_I grew-up in a village high in the mountains. My father was an Eagle youkai god and the village's blacksmith while my mother was a Catt youkai miko and the village's healer. My mother trained me as a healer, my father as a warrior. I was stronger then my father at age four because he "controlled" the elements while they were my friends and we played, sparred and even slept together! You see each element has a spirit so they were easy enough to see if one was trained properly or was a god/goddess. I was sixteen when a group and youkai, mainly hikage, murdered my father, mother and unborn baby brother. The spirits protected me and when the demon lord came to survey his lands he found everyone slaughtered. He was about to leave when the spirit of the wind brought him my scent. He found me unconscious and brought me back to his castle. He gave me a job. He gave me to his son…Sesshomaru. I was to be his maidservant, bodyguard and anything else he needed. At first we resented each other but when Sesshomaru got sick I stayed by his side night and day nursing him back to health. After that we respected each other but when three days later I was in town with him a foreign youkai tried to rape me but Sesshomaru drove him off. After that our respect grew to loyalty and eventually even that became…fondness._"

**Flashback**

Mei was lying on her back in a field of flowers when Sesshomaru shows up and helps her to her feet. Together they walked side by side to the fountain in the garden when Sesshomaru reaches down beside the fountain and picks a flower. Turning to Mei he handed her the blue forget-me-not. She smiled up at him. He had remembered what her favorite flower was!

End of Flashback 

"_When you were born Inuyasha and your father died Sesshomaru couldn't hold back any longer. I know he doesn't like to admit it but the fact that he'd lost both his parents crushed him. I smelt the salt of his tears and went in his room. It wasn't until he was in my arms that he let go and cried. Rocking him I spoke softly soothingly and eventually I cried with him for I'd lost both my parents as well and my brother so I knew how he felt. Eventually we cried ourselves to sleep. Him in my arms and me lying on his bed._"

Flashback 

Sesshomaru woke up to find himself being cradled in some ones arms. Slowly he rose and looked at the serene face of Mei. He stood and quietly looked in his mirror. His eyes were red from crying but it wasn't until he went back in that he noticed her eyes were red to and as he was watching her she awoke.

End of flashback 

"_Eventually the hikage realized they'd missed some one in my family and decided to come kill me and my master so the only thing I could do was run. He knew something like that had happened when he awoke to find a small bouquet of forget-me-nots beside him on the pillow. I also left him something else. I made it for him just before his father had died…his fluffy. That's how he got his nickname. He was always carrying it around with him. Eventually I placed a charm on myself so I looked human and settled in a village. When the keeper's son got sick I nursed him back to health and became the village healer as my mother had been. Unfortunately being a hanyou-youkai I don't age as quickly so when the keeper's son out "aged" me people got suspicious and finally someone followed my on one of my nightly visits to the sprite Freodric. We'd become friends but my charm didn't work during the night so I was busted in my other form. So I was forced to take the test and if I go back I'll be his servant unless…"_ she looked over at Sesshomaru. "_My lord reclaims me and is in higher place. Of course Sesshomaru rules the keeper and the lands he watches so he has the power_." It was more a question then a statement. Sesshomaru was looking at the stars and moon when he finally said quietly, "We'll return to the village tomorrow so you can tell the keeper you won't be finishing the test nor pledging yourself to him." It was said so simply that Mei had to turn her head away so he wouldn't see her blush but Kagome did and she saw the smile of happiness that crossed the young woman's face.


	9. Servant? I think not!

Chapter 8:Servant? I think not!

It was nearly noon and they were approaching the village. "Mei take Rin and run on a head," said lord Sesshomaru. Nodding Mei picked up Rin and swung her in the air before starting to walk again. When they arrived at the village the villagers looked shocked. The keeper appeared out of nowhere, "Welcome home my servant but I'm afraid your teacher has passed away." Mei put Rin down, "_I know. I felt it. Oh and I've come back to tell you I'll not be finishing your test and becoming your servant_." "Oh but you already finished the test and are now my servant. A child? Well we'll have to give her to a human mother to look after because you'll be coming with me." "_No_!" Mei exclaimed stepping up beside the girl. "_She's my Ceirwy and you'll not touch her and I'm not your servant_!" She said this clearly. "You are my servant and will learn to obey me." The keeper said angrily as he reached to take Rin but Mei stepped in front of him and growled low for all to hear. "_I said you'd not touch her_." The keeper's face contorted with rage as he drew back to hit her. She didn't even flinch as his hand came down but before it could hit her, a hand gripped the keeper's wrist. Everyone saw a demon lord. "Who are you?" asked the angry keeper. "I'm Lord Sesshomaru and I'm the Lord of these lands servant!" With that he pushed the keeper away and turned to the girls. "Did he hurt you?" Mei hung her head, "_No my lord_," she said quietly. It took the keeper a minute to realize what she had just said. She had said My Lord! That demon was her lord? "What do you mean by this? She's my servant and has been for a while!" Sesshomaru just looked at him, "Do not presume to lie to me human! She didn't swear herself into your service for she was already sworn into mine and when my life was threatened she left to protect me." Amazingly he was telling the truth. "Would you be willing to sell her for I find her…" "Mei is not for sale," Sesshomaru said icily. "I brought her back to tell you she would not be entering your service and that is all." With that he turned to leave. The keeper drew his sword silently and swung towards Sesshomaru but Mei planted herself firmly between them and caught the sword with her left hand. Growling she slashed at his arm with her right and pushed him back. "Why are you protecting that demon?" He yelled after her. She turned around, "_Incase you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly human either pal_!" Then turned to follow Rin and Sesshomaru. The keeper launched himself at her but she back flipped right over his head and landed in her usual crouched position. "Come Mei. We're to meet my half brother and the others and I'm not going to be late." Said Sesshomaru loudly waiting at the edge of the forest. "_Coming Master_!" She called loudly a somersaulted over the keeper's head but what shocked everyone, including Sesshomaru, was that she landed running! Quickly she was at his side and had scooped up Rin. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Mei's waist and called his wind to take them to Inuyasha and the others.

"Where have you been?" Called Sango but Mei simply placed Rin on the ground and told her to play with Jaken and Shippou. She turned to Sesshomaru she said, "_Thank you_." Sesshomaru looked at her and asked, "Why did you call me my lord and master?" Smiling she replied, "_Well it's true and that fool takes some convincing_." "Is that why you placed yourself between us?" She nodded. Although he didn't need it he liked the fact that she would place herself between him and danger but then again he also didn't like it.


	10. For all you Kikyou hater KIKYOU'S DEMISE

I knew everyone would love this one!

Chapter 9: Kikyou's Demise! (YAY!)

Michele (my friend): Thank you! Die Bitch Die!

It was getting late when Kagome and Mei put the children to bed. After the kids were asleep Kagome sat looking at the stars. Sango and Miroku were sleeping and Inuyasha and Kirara went of together again. Mei was sitting quietly beside Sesshomaru and together they too are looking at the sky. Sesshomaru was so tired because so much had happened this week. Mei looked over at Sesshomaru and saw how tired he was and began to sing softly like she used to. Before he knew what had happened Sesshomaru was fast asleep with his head on Mei's lap. As she softly sang she stroked his long smooth silvery hair and gently caressed the crescent moon on his forehead as he slept.

Kagome looked up and saw all this and when Sango stirred Kagome put a finger to her lips and pointed to the sleeping figures on the hill.

Slowly Sesshomaru opened his eyes and realized he was lying on something soft. Thinking it was his fluffy he shifted and was looking up into the sleeping face of Mei. Not wanting to wake her he lay still but after a few moments she began to stir and looked down into his blue eyes. Sesshomaru got to his feet and helped Mei up out of courtesy. As they made their way down to the campfire for a breakfast of Inuyasha's favorite…ramen! "What is it with him and those noodles?" "_Well you have to admit they do taste good_." Mei smiled up at him. "Well they're edible if that's what you mean." Mei laughed quietly.

After breakfast they started off in the direction of Sesshomaru's castle. He had offered them a place to stay for a while. Inuyasha all of a sudden stopped and sniffed the air. So did Sesshomaru and Mei. Sesshomaru knew what that smell was but Mei didn't and she didn't like it either. When six soul catchers came out of the forest with Kikyou trailing along in their midst Mei began to growl and Sesshomaru remembered she could sense emotions and he guessed the ones she was getting were a bit confusing. "Inuyasha I came back for you! I love you and don't want revenge any longer please come back with me?" She begged. '_Who the hell is she_?' Mei thought to Sesshomaru. After Sesshomaru had explained everything she turned to Inuyasha and started to walk towards him. "Sesshomaru?" asked Kikyou. "What are you doing here?" "What this Sesshomaru does is none of your business." Kikyou ignored Rin thinking she was with Inuyasha but she knew Mei was not. Mei walked right up to Inuyasha and said, "_She's gone. She can never love again for the undead can harbor only feelings of hate and sorrow_." "Get away from my Inuyasha!" Yelled the dead miko. "_Or what_?" smirked the Catt. "Die you pathetic demon!" The undead miko shrieked as she drew her bow. 'Still smirking well this'll take care of you!' She let go and the arrow whistled towards Mei but Mei simply reached up and with lightning fast reflexes caught and broke in to the miko's arrow. "Why didn't that kill you?" "_My mother was a demon miko. Very rare and even harder to kill_!" "Please Inuyasha come with me?" Inuyasha looked crestfallen as he was forced to decide but when Sesshomaru stepped in things were clear. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. " She is dead as Mei said but she will never be able to bear children so it will be the end of your mother's line besides…" Sesshomaru looks at Kikyou and scrunches up his nose in disgust, "I don't know how you'd bear the smell of her." With this last revelation Mei burst into laughter. Inuyasha thought carefully then walked up to and put his arm around Kagome. "Their right Kikyou and besides I love Kagome whether we fight or not." He looked down at her lovingly. They didn't even notice when an arrow sped towards them but Sesshomaru slashed out with his poison whip Mei kept her distance at first but Kikyou's next move sealed her fate. Turning on Sesshomaru she loosed an arrow filled with her miko powers. A barrier was formed and Sesshomaru flinched for he didn't know Mei could do that in fact neither did she until she wished to protect her lov…oops I mean lord. "_No one attacks Fluffy!_" She growled. Her bangs covered her face and when she lifted it her eyes were black as night its self. A strange wind blew her hair fanning it out around her. She drew a bow of pure light and an arrow of pure darkness. "Die!" she hissed angrily and let the arrow fly. Kikyou lay on the verge of destruction. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked. "No," Kikyou was shocked. "You can't kill what's already dead. I simply silence the creatures that need to be silenced," and with the Kikyou came to an end. The bow and arrow disincarnated and Mei collapsed but before she could hit the ground Sesshomaru caught her and lifted her up carrying her to a spot where she could rest.


	11. Halloween night

Chapter 10: Halloween and a butt kicking (in that order)!

"Come on this is the one night you guys can walk around and even have bloody wings and not worry about how you look!" Only Sesshoamru, Mei, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go. Once at the well Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Sesshomaru picked up Mei. Altogether they jumped in and strangely enough it wasn't until then she realized that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hadn't fought once! 'Oh well,' she shrugged it off.

"Okay Sesshomaru, Inuyasha are you guys going as you are?" The two boys nodded. Kagome was in a pink corset like top with a little pink mini skirt and black high-heeled shoes. On the back of her skirt was a long black tipped pink tail and on her head a head band with little pink and black dog-ears. Smiling down at her Inuyasha complimented her on her costume. When Mei finally emerged Sesshomaru was shocked. Mei was wearing a mini skirt to but hers was navy blue. Also her shirt was a tank top and a very tight one if I might add. It was a deep magenta and from under the skirt her tail hung. Her ears protruded from the top of her head and she did an amazing job of hiding her extremely sharp fangs. The boys each carried a large pillowcase and were intent on carrying the candy. The girls would go up to the house and get the candy. Pretty soon they were all headed home and the boys were walking ahead were discussing battle techniques while the girls were talking about Shippou and Rin. "We really ought to catch up to the boys," said Kagome. Mei could tell she was getting nervous because of the footsteps behind them. Kagome could hear them to and wasn't sure how many people were there. "Six," Mei whispered then stopped walking suddenly. They were surrounded. "Well look at this to lovely little ladies all dressed up and with no where to go." He, the leader apparently, eyed both the girls but his eyes lingered on Mei the longest. Mei was the only one who took notice. Turning to Kagome he said, "I'll take you first," but Mei simply tossed her hair and stepped in front of Kagome shielding her from view. "Oh so you want to go first fine." "Leave Kagome alone Jerk. Let her go and I won't run away! I swear!" Grinning he nodded. "Go," Mei whispered. Kagome ran in the direction of the boys only to see them sitting on a bench watching everything. They knew and when she walked over all they said was, "She wants a work out."

"Hmm," Mei thought aloud. "What?" Asked the fool of a human. "Oh nothing I'm just calculating how long it'll take to knock you on your ass and seen as there's only six of you my guess would be about three minutes." That really set him off. He sprang at her as if he had springs on his feet! Laughing she dodged and allowed her long fangs to show, "Still wanna play boys?" Three ran but within two minutes the others were on their Asses. Silently everyone headed home. Sesshomaru and Mei landed in their tree when Sesshomaru thought he saw something on her lip. It was blood! A drop of blood was making its way down her chin. Bring his face down to hers he licked the blood of then kissed her gently before the two fell asleep together.


	12. School Sucks!

Chapter 11: School sucks!

"Kagome School!" yelled Mrs.Higurashi up the stairs. "Okay. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru you two will either stay here or go check on the group cause you can't come to school with us." "Us?" asked Sesshomaru and at that point Mei walked down stairs. Her long hair back in a ponytail and her clothes matched Kagome's. She was wearing the school uniform. "You look human!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Nodding she said, "I put the spell back on." Laughing and waving later to the boys they set out for school hoping they wouldn't be late.

"Class this is Ms. Mei Mercio. She's here with Kagome." "She's my um…" stuttered Kagome trying to come up with something. "I'm like her sister in law! Our boyfriends are brothers," Mei explained simply not offering anything else to the class she took her seat and sent Kagome the thought, 'I don't need them prying into my life! Humans have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't!" Giving Kagome the 'I know you saw it,' look. A few people noticed but ignored it. Her seat was at the back of the room. "Are you sure you'll be able to see my dear?" Grinning at Kagome she said, "I can see fine trust me my senses are…stronger then most normal people."

"Great Gym!" Kagome said sarcastically. "I hate this section but you on the other hand," giving her a funny look, "Should exceed our teacher!" Laughing Mei agreed, "Well of course I should I'm a hanyou." " Yeah well I'd like to see our teacher jump of a two floor building and not brake any bones." The girls continued this all the way to the gymnast building and quickly changed. "Kagome won't you demonstrate to our visitor the proper way to get up and down the web." "He knows I hate this," she hissed to Mei. Grinning Mei encouraged her to go on. Kagome made it to the top as usual but she always had a hard time getting down and this time her foot slipped and everyone heard a crack. Kagome screamed in pain. Mei winced but thanked God Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the feudal era. Her ankle was dislocated. Everyone else was in a state of panic but Mei had been raised to stay clam. Taking a running leap at the net she gracefully flipped in and grabbed the net as she headed towards the ground. It was difficult to pull her self into a handstand on the ropes but Mei always loved a challenge and before long she was scaling the net. Twisting into what seemed to be impossible positions she finally made it to the top of the thirty-foot net. "You alright?" Kagome just nodded. "This will hurt," Mei said quietly as she went to set the bone. Kagome grabbed a rope in her hand. Crack! Kagome once again screamed and once again Mei winced only this time it was more a flinch seen, as she was so close. Unfortunately Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were back so they were headed back to the school very quickly. Mei scooped Kagome into her arms and grinned, "Down we go?" Nodding and smiling feebly Kagome gently grabbed Mei's shirt. Everyone looked at them in shock as Mei jumped off the top and landed on her feet next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was wearing human clothes and a baseball cap to cover his ears. "Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed his shirt. Sesshomaru walked over, "Little brother take your girl home. I shall wait while you get changed Mei." 'Thank you for taking charge,' she whispered in her mind. He nodded. She raced off and changed grabbing Kagome's clothes on the way. "Ready," she said quietly. "Wait you can't leave! School's not out yet!" "Kagome needs my help and besides I've already finished collage so I have no reason to stay." "The gymnastics team wants you to join them so you must stay." Mei was about to retort when Sesshomaru stepped in and he had not changed. Even his armor was still on. "Come do not waste our time. The miko may need your help Mei so do not delay us further." He didn't take his eyes off the teacher. Nodding she walked to her normal place beside him and together they left.


	13. the proposal! FINALLY!

Chapter 12: The proposal. FINALLY!

Mei had just finished healing Kagome's ankle when Inuyasha came up looking furious. "Kagome!" he growled loudly. She looked up at him, "I've had enough of this! You're going to marry me and I mean now!" Kagome looked shocked. She was entirely speechless when he kneeled a lot calmer in front of her and said, "I want you to be my mate Kagome!" "Oh Inuyasha! Of course I'll be your mate!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck.


	14. IMPORTANT!

Important!

Sorry to tell you this but I lost one of the chapters and am forced to rewrite it but when I do update there'll be at least four new chapters so enjoy the rest!

-Rakromaryu


	15. Another proposal

I do wish to apologize for waiting so long to update and for all the mistakes I've made and will make! I feel terrible but first I lost what I wrote and then I had writers block so now I'm back in action and hope you enjoy the new chappie!

Ryuu

Last chapter:

Kagome and Inuyasha are getting mated!!!!!!! About bloody time!

Mei just smiled softly as she watched the couple hugging on the couch and listened intently to the shower upstairs. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen wall and sighed, 2 am. She wasn't sleepy and so she decided to make breakfast for the entire family in celebration of Inuyasha and Kagome's engagement. She was truly thrilled for the couple and couldn't wait till they got married. However she was still feeling a little unusual after all she was spending all this time with Sesshomaru and he had returned pretty much back to normal but now things were getting a little more…intense between them and she was worried she'd hurt him. Wait why was it so quiet? Oh the shower had stopped. She sighed again before going back to work on the pastries she was making.

It was strange to see her this way. She was cooking in the kitchen with a far away look in her eyes. When she sighed he heard so many emotions run threw her voice but concern was the most prominent. He stood there for a while before she noticed him standing there.

She'd been checking on the pie in the oven when she heard a slight noise from the doorway. Turning to greet her master she gasped slightly then turned away as a crimson blush spread up her cheeks. The idiot wasn't wearing anything but the bottom of his horari!

Her reaction to his clothing choice stunned him slightly and finally made him aware of what she'd been thinking about after all she'd been strangely silent and distant since Inuyasha's little…explosion last night and now the reason why hit him squarely in the head! DUH! She's been thinking of when she's going to be mated if ever! He though about grabbing her and kissing her but that idea flew out his head as he neared her instead he offered her his assistance and she told him to put on the rest of his clothes first…the pastries often scarred when they burnt. Especially the apple ones! Or at least that was her explanation however the faded blush on her face suggested otherwise.

"Inu?"

"Umhmm?"

"What smells so good?"

"That, my friend is breakfast," Mei said quietly as she awoke Kagome and Inuyasha for the amazing meal she and Sesshomaru had spent most of the morning preparing to take back to the feudal ear for a HUGE breakfast picnic. Sesshomaru was grabbing things and packing them like she'd shown him earlier and so she awoke the others that they might get changed and have a shower. When Kagome was done writing a note to her mom telling her they'd be back soon and that Sesshomaru and Mei left "gifts" in the fridge.

Inuyasha took Kagome up bridal style and jumped in the well carrying her bag while Sesshomaru and Mei held each other while holding the food and jumping down the hole.

"Kagome!" The fox kit jumped up in Kagome's arms and hugged her. Kagome finally pried Shippou of her and hugged Sango while whispering her good news. Mei could have sworn every demon within a twenty thousand mile radius heard them as they squealed and screeched in joy.

"Kagome!"

"Sorry Inu, sorry Sesshomaru and sorry Mei!" She felt pretty bad about her friends now being half deaf but she and Sango were overjoyed and couldn't wait to plan the wedding.

Mei just smiled as she saw the two run off but judging from the look in the monks' eyes it wouldn't be long before the screams would happen again. She sighed again but this time in contentment.

Miroku sighed and decided now couldn't be a better time, "Sango?"

"Yes Miroku," he sounded nervous and it was kind of strange.

"I was hoping that you'd…um…well Will you bear my children Sango?"

She was in complete shock! He was serious and he was on his knees!

"Oh my god! Yes!"

Mei smiled, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later but this soon just made her decision all the more concrete.

"Fluffy?"

"Yes Mei what is it?"

"I know what I wish to get Sango for her wedding gift but it means leaving you for a while."

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was happy but there was a small spark of coldness that ran threw her eyes.

"The boy?"

"Indeed. I thought it would…"

"It will be a good gift. You have my permission to go retrieve him whenever you wish just let me know ahead of time." With that he walked away thinking about how much she was giving to her new friends and yet was not receiving her self.


End file.
